Circuit components are part of every semiconductor device structure. For example, resistors, capacitors, and other such structures are typically formed on a semiconductor substrate. However, processes for formation of the circuit components are not always compatible with the semiconductor devices formed in and on the semiconductor substrate. Also, as new semiconductor device structures come into existence, existing structures of circuit components and methods of forming the circuit components are not always compatible with the structures of the semiconductor devices. For example, methods for formation of circuit components on a semiconductor substrate may cause alterations to the materials and structures of semiconductor devices previously created in and on a semiconductor substrate.